


A look into the life of Clark Kent

by manda_chanxp



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Clark Kent is a Good Dad, Conner kent is twins, Gen, I blame dream daddy, More tags to be added, One Night Stand, Single Dad Clark Kent, baby conner kent, baby jon kent, conner is the superboy from the comics and Mark is the superboy from young justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: It all started when Clark Kent a felt pull leading him to Cadmus.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Clark Kent, Billy Batson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Jon Lane Kent, Clark Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, pre-ship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A look into the life of Clark Kent

When a ship crashed to the earth a small baby was found and taken in by the farmer family who found him. He was named Clark Kent and after years of growing, he discovers he had powers. Once he discovered he could just this power to help mankind and become a symbol of hope. At 18 he becomes a hero while going to college hoping to fulfill his dream of becoming a reporter and helping the people.  


When Clark Kent was 23, he felt a call he had never felt before for once he felt like he was not fully alone. Something deep inside told him to follow this pull and found out where it led. He followed the pull leading to a lab called Cadmus owned by Lex Luther who happened to be his ex-friend and no worse enemy. It was the dead of night and no one was around. Without a thought, he enters through a window making sure not to set off any alarms. He slowly followed the feeling into the lower levels of the building onto the stop when he comes across a steel door with a keypad. He then punched in the number he knows that Lex set all his codes for watching as the door opened and the sound of crying filled the hall. The man of steel flows into the room seeing two babies laying in a metal crib wearing white onesies with a clear S on both of their chests. The two could not be more than a week old and clearly needed attention. Next to them was a file which he quickly skimmed seeing they were made using his DNA and a donor. He grabbed then filed then bother babies who seem to calm down once they were being held. He got out as quickly as he could and started for the two people, he knows could help him.  


He landed Infront of the small farmhouse he called home and rang the bell with his foot already knowing he could not open the door with his arms full of babies. The door opened to see a couple who looked half asleep. “Ma, Pa I Need some help,” Was all he said as he was pulled inside, and his mother took one of the babies.  


“Son you have some explaining to do,” Jonathan Kent said as they sat down in the living room.  


“I know…” He said then handed his pa the file he found so he can read it out loud to those in the room. After a few minutes, the other looked up.  


“So, what are you planning to do,” His ma asked after her husband was done reading the file out loud.  


“I’m planning on keeping them I mean their mine even if I didn’t have anything to do with their creation. Plus it’s nice not being the last one of my kind anymore.” He said causing both his parents to smile. “I just need to find a way to make sure Lex can’t take them back.”  


“Well, I guess you will have to claim they were left on your doorstep and bring them to the court office here in the morning. They look just like you no one can claim you are not the father. In the meantime, I need your help getting your old baby stuff from the attic, a lot of your old cloth are still in the trunk in the attic. Jon, I need you to run to the market, you know that new one that’s open 24/7 and get some diapers, bottles, and formal.” Martha said quickly taking charge ordering the males around. The pair quickly got to work getting what they needed for their son and grandsons. “Once your father is back, I’ll show you how to make a bottle and change their diaper,” Martha said as she places the babies down on the couch who at this point was fast asleep. Clark was able to get everything down rather fast and they were back downstairs going through the boxes. “Have you thought of names for my grandsons?” Martha said as she made a list of what her son would still need to buy.  


“Conner and Mark Kent,” He said smiling down at his boys. Moments later papa Kent walked in holding two bags.  


In the morning Clark walked out of the court office holding two papers with his son’s names clearly printed and his under the father. The night before he had flown as much of the babies’ stuff over to his apartment and had picked up two carries. He called his parents letting them know everything was done and started for his apartment arriving there within 30 minutes.  


  
~the next day~  


Clark could not take time off since he just started as a full-time employee at the daily plant about a year ago. He knows they had a daycare in the building, and he called them first thing in the morning; however since it was last minute, they would need to wait at least a few days to have room for the twin. In the meantime, the worker just told Clark to take the twins with him to work as there were no rules against this practice. After all, Cat had to take her child in with her a few times. He grabbed the bag his mother gave him to use as a diaper bag and made sure it was stoked up with enough dipper, whips, and at least two already made bottles, along with two extra bottles, some formal, and a burping rag. He also places in a few onies since his mother told him how many sets of cloth babies can go through. Right now, the twins were laying in the rocking strap in chairs he bought them watching some cartoons as he got ready for work. “Well it’s a good thing I use a backpack,” he said as he palaces the twins in the carrier he had them calming sucking on their pacifier watching their dad work. “We're going to go to daddies work now so I’m going to need you on your best behavior,” he said then put blankets on their laps so they would stay warm on the long walk. Normally he was would ride his bike however, that would be hard and unsafe with the two babies. The good news is the news station was only 20 minutes’ walk away.  


As he walked, he notices people, mainly females were watching him he blushed trying not to focus on them but rather, looking down every few minutes to make sure Mark and Conner were comfortable. When he finally got to the sky scrapper, he was glad they had a handy cap bottom so he wouldn’t have to put the carries down to open the door and try to figure out how to get the three of them in. “Next paycheck I’m buying a stroller,” He said under his breath as he walked up to the elevator put Conner down to push the button them picked him back up as he waited for the doors to open.  


“Smallville,” He turned seeing his co-working and current love interest standing walking up to him. “Are you babysitting or something?” She asked walking over putting her hair up in her normal ponytail. Now the door opened, and they stepped inside as Lois pushed the bottom taking them up to their floor. “Well, they sure look a lot like you?” She said getting down to get a better look at the two.  


“Thanks, this is Conner and Mark Kent.” He said smiling as Lois looked at his babies.  


“So who’s the parents?”  


“Well… I know for sure I am the father… An ex left them on ma and pa’s doorstep.” She looked up shocked.  


“Are you sure they're yours, I mean sure they look just like you but…”  


“They DNA test said they are, their mother is still an unknown at this point, either way, I’m raising them.” He said as the door opened, and they walked inside the offices. It only took a moment for the others to see what the mild-mannered reporter was carrying, and they were all on him, with questions.  


Jimmy was the first to make it over quickly taking a picture as evidence. Lois just rolled his eyes making her way over to her spot knowing she would get to talk with her friend once things settled down. “So, who the mini CKs?” He asked looking at the picture he just took making sure that the large man and the babies were in the picture.  


“This is Conner and Mark, my sons.” He said as all jaws dropped. At this point, even perry had come out of his office to see what was going on just in time to hear Clark make his announcements.  


“Clark my office,” Clark followed making their way in the glass-walled office. “don’t worry you’re not in trouble… you’re not the first person so far to have to bring your child in, besides the daycare called and gave me a heads up for you. Here,” He said handing over some paperwork for the other. “fill this out and turn it into the front office and they add your kids onto the insurance she’ll also give you some information’s on the benefits you get now that you are a parent. Since you’re a single parent you also get more sick days. Also feel free to take a half-day and spend some time you’re the kids, before you know it there be going off to college so enjoy it while you can.” Clark thanked the other with a smile as they both looked down at the babies. “Well you better get to work, Oh I won’t be able to send you out into the field until the daycare has made the room so expect to be doing a lot of editing until then.” Clark nodded and grabbed the two carriers and started for the door.  


“Oh, and if you need any help you know my number.” Clark gave a nod and a smile and went right to his desk. He put his bags down and put the two carriers in his line of sight and unstrapped them but left them in their seats. He then put his feet on the carriers and started rocking them lightly as he started working pulling out his notes. As he started Cat walked over getting a look at the baby.  


“Well jimmy is right they are mini you. Piece of advice starts baby proofing your place now before you know it there be walking around and getting into everything.” She then went off about how dangerous things could be for children and what to do to protect them. Lois would walk over making facing the twins trying to get them to react.  


“They're so well behaved,” She said seeing one was fast asleep while he was feeding the other. “how do you tell them apart,”  


“Conner is clingier and wants all my attention, he also has more energy while Mark is way calmer and is fine as long, I’m in his line of sight.” He explained. “However, even I can’t tell them apart just by looking yet.” He said as he put the bottle on his desk and burbled Conner to make sure to have a rag over his shoulder. Conner let out a loud burp getting other people around them to giggle. Rather than put him back in the carrier he kept holding his son knowing he would not take his nap unless he were in his dads’ arms.  


Soon lunch comes around and Clark had finished his story, turned in, and was out the door. before going home, he stopped at the store to start pricing out two kid strollers and to pick up some more cloth for the babies. He only had what his mom still had from when he was a baby and while there was a lot it wasn’t much for two children.  


He was shocked to find a twins stroller for under two hundred dollars and choose to buy that now and have it shipped to his house and bought a few more sets of cloth along with another box of diapers. When he got back to his apartment, he found the box with the stroller and the dippers already waiting by his door.  


  
~one week later~  


The plant was finally able to get the twins into the daycare. Clark was still worried about leaving his little angle alone. Just the thought of them needed him and him not being there broke his heart. He let out a sigh and places the twins in the stroller and grabbed his bags ready to head to work. “Well might as well get this over with.” He said as he opened the apartment door. As he got to the stairs, he picked the stroller up since his elevator was still not working and even if it was, he is not risking his children by putting them in there. As he walked down the street, he still was not used to all the new looks he was getting. Normally no one gave Clark Kent a second look and that was how he liked it to keep up his disguise yet here he was the center of attention just trying to get to work and his children to daycare.  


As he walked into the plant he went past the front desk where the daycare center was. He let out a sigh as he opened the door to the check-in office for the daycare. He signed the paperwork and took both children out of the seats. “Okay daddy has to go to work now but, those nice people are going to watch you while I do that. Don’t worry daddy will be back as soon as he can.” He said as he tried to stay calm as he handed his children over while the other is tired not to laugh at the large man.  


After the whole ordeal, he went up to his floor and started working on his latest article.  


“So how did dropping the twins off go?” Lois said as she watched the other start to get depressed.  


“Is it bad that every moment I want to run down to check on them?” Clark said then signed.  


“Not at all don’t worry you’re a new parent it’s normal to want to make sure they are safe every waking moment, trust me I went through the same thing,” Cat said behind them holding her new cup of coffee.  


“Thanks,” Clark said feeling a little better. With that, he was able to get to his lunch break which it took to eat as quickly as he could before going to go check on his boys. The daycare section had a large window allowing the parents to look at their children. He looked into the baby section seeing his boys laying in a very large crib taking a nap. A smile put a smile on his face as he saw his babies were safe. At the moment he knows everything was going to be alright and he could make this work.  


“Wow, you latest longer than any other new parent congratulations.” Clark heard behind as he turned he saw the worker who took the twins into the daycare.  


  
~Clarks next day off~  


The sun was high in the sky and Clark had the day off so he thought he would take the twins out to get some sun and play at the park that was near his apartment. The twins we all dressed up in their matching superman onesies that had little caps attached to the back. A smile formed on his face seeing how cute his little men looked. He packed lunch for himself and added it to the dipper bag followed by a blanket and a few toys. “Ready to play at the park?” Conner let out a shout after hearing his dad's voice and Mark glared at his brother. He loaded the stroller up and put the diaper bag over his shoulder before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys and he was ready to go.  


It was a peaceful day and Clark was hoping it would stay that way, so he did not have to rush the twins to his apartment to save the day. Lately, the media started noticing superman was staying on the scene less and less and taking care of the problem as fast as he could. Some were saying he found a lover, many thought it was Lois Lane, and wanted to get back to her. While he liked Lois, he didn’t have enough time to date anyone, the twins and helping his parents took up all her free time and he had no wish to change that.  


“Look where here,” He said looking around seeing there were not that many people here. He let out a sigh as he found a nice spot in the sun that was near the playground. While the twins were not old enough to play on any of the equipment, they could still enjoy the sun.  


He laid down a blanket, took the twins out of their seats, and set them down to allow them to lay on their bellies in the sun. He pulled out a book, keeping an eye on them as they enjoyed their day off. He smiled seeing both boys were already napping smiles on their faces as they laid soaking up the sun.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everything likes please let me know what you think.


End file.
